Commoners to Princesses!
by JynxOfWorld
Summary: Mali and Nari, twins from the States with music scholarships, join the elite, and completely flamboyant Ouran Academy. With these two being almost polar opposites in face and personality, mischief is bound to happen. But when the Host Club becomes involved, it might just become more! Read and Review please *Presently revising chapters after a long hiatus*
1. Arrival

**Well hello there! I obviously have no idea what I'm doing, but this was a project me and my dear Imouto tried to do a few years ago. You may know her as LovableDork 8P~. So! This is my attempt to start that project up again! I hope you enjoy it ^-^**

Commoners to Princesses

Chapter 1

Arrival

As the twins, Mali and Nari, walked up to school they could tell this school year was going to be interesting…or absolutely terrifying…or both.

Mali was trying to calm her sister as the two saw the school. "Are ya kiddin' me?! This is nearly neon pink!" Nari was practically belting out her distaste of pink, her brown hair bouncing as she did so.

Mali laughed and rolled her eyes. "Hey" she laughed as she punched her sister's shoulder gently. "Look I know you hate it, but c'mon! We were picked out of hundreds of students to come here! Feel special"

The twins were the two picked from the large audition held, to go on a foreign exchange program, because of their wondrous talent in music, granting them scholarships with their music. Their exceptionally high grades, were just an added bonus to their applications.

If the two had known this was the deal, they probably would have worked less hard, but their parents had already heard about it. They're going to make their parents proud. Nari laughed and nodded.

"You're right" She said as she linked arms with her sister. "C'mon, we're gonna be late" She smiled mischievously. "And maybe you're right. Maybe this won't be such a bad thing. Maybe we can cause chaos later"

She says before sticking her tongue out at Mali who just laughs. The twins slowly walked up to the double doors, slowly opened the doors of the pink school, only to be blinded by the magnificence of it. It was huge, and so fancy!

Seriously….chandeliers hanging from the ceiling?

They got so many strange looks…which they returned of course. Must have been because of their outfits.

They couldn't afford the uniform, which honestly should have been included in the program, but when they saw the yellow crème puffed dresses…they were kind of glad it wasn't.

Mali was wearing a regular outfit for her, including converse, her favorite zombie apocalypse shirt, and skinny jeans. The two were twins, but they were by no means identical. Mali stood at a moderate height of 5'3, with a frame that wasn't petite, but closer to an hourglass with some muscle and fat here and there. Her hair was free, falling to her waist in brown and green waves with a few strands framing her heart shaped face, and almond shaped eyes with a gaze of hazel.

Nari, on the other hand, was a bit of a different story with her grey jeans that were loose over her legs, black flats, and a loose black shirt over a long sleeved purple shirt. Nari was short, at 5' with a fuller figure, showing that the young woman was a little bigger for her height and age, with how she was hiding the full extent of her frame out of shyness. Her hair, was a mess of unruly brown waves that ended past her hips, with some of the hair covering the left half of her features. She had freckles across her nose and cheekbones, and many more that were hidden from view, and blue eyes that looked almost like water in the lighting the school had overhead.

But the most worrying feature was her legs, or her left to be exact. From her upper thigh, to her ankle, the outline a brace surrounded her leg, and a complicated one at that. It gave the older twin a noticeable gait with her walking, considering it's unique shape.

The pair stood out a lot, and they were proud. Mali looked at the huge clock tower out of the overly majestic window, and her eyes widen as she sees the time. "Is that what time it is?!" Nari frowned and looked at her watch. Mali linked arms with her and started running. "Nari! Our watches are ten minutes behind! We're gonna be late!"

Nari was stumbling to keep up with how fast her twin was going. "H-Hey! Mali! Slow down! We have plenty of time!"

Mali wasn't paying attention, just focusing on getting to class. Finally they found the room of Class 1-A which seemed to be calm. The twins looked at each other and smirked before they counted to three and barged in slamming the door open.

"We have arrived!" the two fraternal twins said in unison. Apparently no one has made this entrance before, because everyone looked up in shock, even the teacher.

Suddenly, Mali felt shy kind of hiding behind her sister a little, especially with that short, brunette boy sitting between the two red headed twins staring at her, but Nari just smiled confidently at their entrance.

The teacher who was not amused by the twins stunt leaned back against her desk. "Well it seems that you've made it into class just in time." The teacher said sounding shocked. Just as she said that the bell rang. Mali let out a small sigh of relief, but Nari just tilted her head nonchalantly.

"Well…" the teacher said slightly irritated. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves to your classmates, before you waste more of our time."

Mali hid back even more behind her sister, and seeing the boy studying her only made her more nervous.

Her sister only smirked and nudged her forward a little for her to go first.

Mali stumbled a little and heard snickering, and looked up seeing the identical twins laughing teasingly, but they were silenced when the boy nudged them both hard in the ribs giving them hard stares.

Mali smiled gratefully at the boy before she straightened up and began to speak.

"H-hello everyone. M-my name is Mali Tachibana. I-I'm on a foreign exchange program with my sister. I'm fifteen and from Florida. I-I'm a lot of fun when you get to know me." Her tone was a bit off, considering it was an American accent in her Japanese.

She smiled proud of herself then looked at her sister feeling her stomach drop when she saw her smirking. 'Uh oh…' she thought. 'Sissy's got that look again…this is gonna be good' she thought smirking softly.

Nari stepped confidently next to her sister her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Yo! I'm Nari, and just like my beloved sister, I'm fifteen and from Florida. Ask a question, and receive an answer equally as stupid or witty as the question."

Mali laughed softly, as you could basically feel the confusion from the students as they raised their eyebrows. But most of the confusion, was more than likely due to the fact that instead of a more American sounding accent, Nari had an Irish tone to her Japanese. The teacher frowned and shook her head standing back up.

"Well this is going to be interesting. Ms. Nari Tachibana? Yes, you will be sitting behind Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin."

One of the twins, with the cat faces raised their hand, and Nari made a note in her head which one was which before she walked over sitting back in her chair.

"And Ms. Mali Tachibana? You will be sitting behind our honor student, Haruhi Fujioka" the teacher said rather blankly.

Mali looked over to the class and it turned out, the boy who stood up for her, was the very Haruhi the teacher was talking about.

Mali felt her face heat up and her stomach fill with butterflies as she walked over to him, nodding a nervous hello to him as she walked past him biting her bottom lip.

Mali was watching Haruhi sitting in front of her working. 'Wow.. Haruhi….he seems…different' she smiled as she thought. 'It's kinda cute how female he seems'

Suddenly she felt eyes on her and looked over seeing her sissy staring her down. 'Does she...like this boy?' Nari thought as her eyes turned to the boy.

'I need to keep an eye on this, and I was hoping it wouldn't happen so early...' Nari's thought process drifted off to pay attention, as the first class of the day began. Nari and Mali were paying attention, as they didn't want to flunk here. After the first lesson, however, the twin boys turned towards the twin girls.

~~This is a Line Break?~~

"So you guys are new here huh?" The twin boys, Hikaru and Kaoru ask the other twins, Mali and Nari. The girls share a look before nodding at the same time.

"Yup." They respond with blank faces as Hikaru and Kaoru also share a look before Hikaru grabbed Nari's chin and Kaoru grabbed Mali's chin before they lean forward.

Nari blushed slightly as a soft snarl formed over her face, not used to guys doing that. "The hell are you doing?"

Mali on the other hand, had a straight face, despite the fact she didn't like having people close to her face. "Twin…h-he's touching me."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked before leaning closer "Y'know, we don't see other twins very often, and y'all are pretty cute."

Nari mentally raised an eyebrow at that 'Since when do they use southerner terms? Oh heck to the friggin' naw' Before her blueish grey eyes hardened as Mali leaned back from Kaoru.

"Still touching." Nari pulled her face away from Hikaru to glare at Kaoru. "Ya might wanna let go, unless ya want me to break your hand."

Their eyes widened as they frown, since they've never been rejected before, just before Haruhi flicked their ears. "Leave them alone, they're obviously not fooled by you idiots."

Mali's cheeks slowly gained a red color as she watched Haruhi scold the twin hosts while Nari just raised an eyebrow at Haruhi, her own blush fading.

"Ah.. thank you, Haruhi-san." Haruhi looked at the girls after Nari said that and Mali nodded in agreement with Nari with a blush over her cheeks. "Th-thank y-you H-Haru-k-kun."

Nari took that moment to glance at her younger twin, almost scowling because of how nervous she sounded. 'If Mali keeps this up…I'm definitely gonna have to watch these three when we're around them from now on.'

The twins took this moment to recover from their rejection by the girls. "Well if you're not busy after school." The twins said that together.

"You could possibly." That was from Hikaru. "Come see." That was from Kaoru. "Our host club." The twins said that last part together.

After blinking at the difference in their voices, Nari slowly leaned her head on her hand. "And just what is this for?"

The twins didn't seem to notice her nonchalant attitude as they continued. "Well it's a club where we, Haruhi, and a bunch of other young men entertain beautiful young women like yourselves."

After they said that they grabbed the girls chins again, and Mali blushed wildly after hearing that but not because of the twins. 'H-Haruhi is a host?'

Nari blinked after that as her eyes hardened slightly while they both pulled away again.

"It sounds more like a waste of time, if ya ask me." The twins didn't react to them pulling away.

"Trust us my dear." That was from Hikaru, Nari noted, having learned their tones. "We will not disappoint either of you." Nari noted that was from Kaoru just before she was shocked at the next voice to pipe in.

"I think we should go." Mali said just before she clamped her hand over her mouth as Nari blinked while looking at her and sighing softly.

"I guess if Imouto wants to then we can." Nari said resigned as the twins smiled widely at them. "Great. The boss will be pleased for the two new princesses."

After a long silence, Haruhi turned around and looked at Mali with a smile. "I'll make sure he doesn't mess with you if you don't want him to."

And Mali's response was blushing and smiling at him in return as Nari scowled to herself, looking up at the ceiling.

'What the hell did we just agree to? Dear Lord…If ya love me up there, give me the strength not to hit anyone.' Nari thought almost bitterly as the next lesson began.

~~This is a Line Break?~~

 **Whoo! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction again, so I hope it isn't too terrible! It's pretty obvious I don't own anything related to Ouran High School Host Club, otherwise the anime woulda been hella longer than what it was. I only own Nari, and Mali belongs to LovableDork 8P. I hope y'all liked it! Leave me a review and I shall do my best on the next chapter!**


	2. Host Club Of Idiots

**Holy crapolas! I actually have followers on my story? 0.0 this is strange, though I hope I don't disappoint any lovelies out there reading this~. As you already know, I own absolutely nothing in Ouran High School Host Club, except Nari. I'm just borrowing Mali from LovableDork 8P. Without further ado, on with the show!**

Commoners to Princesses

Chapter 2

Host Club Of Idiots

After the final bell rang, Nari stood up from her seat as she stretched her arms upwards, waiting for them and her shoulders to pop before dropping them.

The soft giggling from beside her, made her shift her gaze to see her sister, Mali, giggling at her behavior, her hand over her mouth as if to hide the fact she was laughing.

'She's more adorable than she thinks she is...' Nari lets her train of thought fall silent, walking with Mali out of the classroom before she addresses her little sister. "Ya having fun there, Imouto?"

Her voice was teasing as she raised an eyebrow, moving to ruffle her hair. This caused Mali to squeak as she dodged the offending hand, soon pouting at her older twin.

"You have your cute moments, Nee, but you know I don't like it when you do that." Mali stuck her tongue out at Nari, which caused her older sister to do the same thing to her in return.

For a moment, Nari had a soft smile, before she scowled in the memory of Hikaru and Kaoru's behavior. She and Mali were following some of the yellow marshmallow dresses, as a majority of them were talking about the Hosts they intended to designate.

However, as they were getting closer to it, Mali would fidget shyly, keeping her gaze to the floor as she wrapped her arm with her older sister's arm.

Noticing this, Nari stopped just before they entered the third music room. Taking her sisters chin and directing her gaze, she would smile softly at the adorable squeak that escaped her sister.

"Calm down, Imouto. We're just checking out what Haruhi-san does, we're not about to diffuse a bomb."

Her normally playful or harsh tone, was rather soft when it was just them in the hallway, as Mali blushed before nodding softly, giggling.

"I-I know, Nee-chan...I just, don't wanna look silly in front of Haruhi-kun…" The younger of the two explained, before she heard the oldest chuckle. "We got this, Imouto. If anyone's gonna look silly, it'll be me. You, will always look adorable and lovely." Nari teased her sister before she opened the door to the third music room, and they both were a bit surprised at the fact rose petals were pretty much assaulting their faces.

As Nari tried smacking some of the petals out of her face, as she had nearly choked on one, they heard the seven hosts greeting them. "Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club!." When the two were able to see, they both had different reactions. Mali, was a bright red as she looked at the seven hosts, squeaking a bit as she stayed partly behind her sister at seeing her fellow classmates, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru as hosts.

Nari, on the other hand, had an almost stoic expression, though her eyes showed contempt. She wouldn't judge them just yet, however, the next thing she said was comical as she pointed at Mori with rather wide eyes once she saw him.

"Oh shit, you're a fucking giant!" Her phrasing made Tamaki falter, Honey to look at her with wide eyes, Hikaru and Kaoru to start laughing, while Haruhi, Mori, and Kyoya remained indifferent to the outburst.

"N-Nee!" Mali said as she hide her face in Nari's shoulder, giggles escaping her as she had a rather silly grin on her face. "H-He's a giant, yes, but I think your language needs some work."

Before Nari could say anything to that, Tamaki had seemingly recovered as he held out a white rose to them, giving them his charming smile. "It's lovely to meet princesses as beautiful as you two are. Tell me, which host fits your desire?"

He then made a sweeping motion to his fellow hosts, motioning towards Hikaru and Kaoru first. "The Little Devil Type?" They even posed for sisters, as Tamaki then directed their gaze to Honey.

"The Boy-Lolita Type?" Honey, being the adorable teenager that he was, looked up at them as he rubbed one of his eyes. And the same thing ran through their minds at this. 'He's so cute!' or in Nari's case. 'He's super fucking cute!'

"The Wild Type?" Mori nodded his head in acknowledgement to them, and while Mali hid a bit behind Nari, being intimidated by him, Nari gave him the goofiest grin.

"The Natural Type?" Haruhi would offer the two a gentle smile, as he tilted his head to the right just a tiny bit. Mali couldn't help but smile in return slightly, as Nari chuckled softly.

"The Cool Type?" Kyoya offered them a charming smile, though the fact his dark gaze was almost analytical of the two, made Nari raise an eyebrow. Mali had slowly creeped out from behind Nari at this time, able to relax a bit more.

This was a bit of a mistake, as Tamaki gently took Mali's chin in his hand so they were looking into each others eyes. "Or perhaps, The Princely Type is more to your tastes?"

Mali blinked as she looked at him, her face now expressionless. "Touching." She said to her sister, who promptly turned to give Tamaki a rather harsh glare.

"Obnoxious princes should ask permission before touching a princess, don't ya think?" Nari said somewhat coldly as she crossed her arms, before Tamaki went a bit...out of control.

"Mommy! The American princesses are mean!" Tamaki sulked as he spoke to Kyoya, while the princesses in question shared a confused glance. "Especially the rude one with a dirty language!"

Knowing he was talking about her, Nari couldn't help but laugh as she tilted her head back, and even Mali was giggling from beside her. "Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea coming here after all!"

Nari said after finally catching her breath, giving Hikaru and Kaoru a thumbs up of appreciation. This was going to be a very entertaining time, for everyone.

~~This is a Line Break?~~

As the host's normal customers began filling the room up, Nari relaxed into the seat next to Mali, staring out the window in thought as her sister spoke with Haruhi every now and then, among the other three girls that regularly came to see him.

"Haruhi, are you happy to have other commoners with you at the school now?" One of the regulars, Momoka, if memory served Nari right, asked curiously with a smile on her face.

Haruhi paused at this, before answering with that gentle smile he seemed to have. "I'm happy that they were given a chance to come to our school, not only because it means I'm not alone as a commoner, but because they seem really nice."

Mali blushed at those words, smiling shyly at Haruhi as Nari was rather lost in her own thoughts at the moment. "Th-Thank you Haruhi-kun...hopefully we all can be friends, right?"

She asked hesitantly, offering all of them her shy and happy smile, before she earned smiles in return. Mali then nudged Nari, who turned to them in surprise. "Eh?"

Her expression was one of surprise, as she had been lost in thought to realize they were asking about her. "Ah...yeah, perhaps we can be friends. Though, I am rather blunt and at times...uncouth, I suppose is the word I'm looking for here. Like a mace, or a spiked club!"

Nari smiled at her own joke, causing Mali to giggle at their four companions reactions. They were looking at her with a sweatdrop on the back of their heads, before Haruhi chuckled at her.

The other three girls then had a bit of a fangirl moment, as it was rare for them to hear Haruhi laugh in any form of it really. Nari looked at Haruhi with a raised eyebrow, before being slightly taken aback at what was said next. And it wasn't from Haruhi.

They were guests at Hikaru and Kaoru's table, while the twins were away gathering more tea for their guests. That didn't stop the girls at that table, from gossiping among themselves.

"Why are there more commoners being allowed here? It's a prestigious school for a reason." One of the girls was talking to another beside her, and it wasn't anything nice.

"And the language of the one on the end, it's very vulgar. She would hardly pass for a lady." Mali heard this, as did the rest of their small group, before Nari stood up and walked over to them. "N-Nee-chan wait!"

However, Nari didn't get the chance to speak to them, though they did see her glare. Nari was held back, by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oi, you both know I don't like it when yer touching me." Her Irish accent was more noticeable when she spoke, her anger showing through as Mali stood up to move closer to her sister.

The twins didn't say anything, as Tamaki stood up to address the two who had been rude to Nari and Mali. "A girl who speaks of others in such a manner, is not a true princess."

His expression was rather stoic, but it was clear in his eyes he was very displeased. It wasn't quite anger, but it wasn't the same thing as contempt. 'Is Tamaki...defending us?'

They thought in unison, the surprise evident on Nari and Mali's face as Tamaki continued. "I'm sorry, but I will have to ask that you both leave and do not return. The host club does not serve those who act such as you have today."

In that moment, he actually did seem like a prince to Nari and Mali. As the two girls began leaving, things began to settle back down, as Nari reluctantly went to sit with her sister. But a hand on her shoulder caused her to halt.

Turning around, she saw it was Kyoya. "I would like it if you and your sister stayed after the club closes for the day. There is a matter I believe we need to discuss."

~~This is a Chapter End?~~

 **Crapolas o.o this turned out longer then I had thought that it would. But I hope it was to your liking! I'm going to try and update within every two weeks or so, but if it takes a while, it's because I'm unsure how to write some of the hosts out to be. In any case, here's a preview of Chapter 3: A Deal With Satan!**

 _ **"Those two were regular customers of ours. How do you expect to pay us back the money we lost from them?"**_

 _ **'He's punishing us, even though we didn't do anything wrong...?'**_

 _ **"I will work as a maid or as a musical act for your club, so long as my sister can visit to see Haruhi. But if I were to wear costumes with the rest of you, I will not wear it if it's pink or yellow."**_

 _ **"The hell am I letting you change my clothes!"**_

 _ **"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"**_

 **Look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Deal With Satan

**Holy balls I have been too quiet ;_; I've been meaning to come back to this, but way too many things happened at once, and some of them I'm still not okay from. But hopefully, I can do better this time!**

 **Disclaimer Time!**

 **Honey: JynxOfWorld doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the characters mentioned aside from Nari! She's borrowing Mali from LovableDork 8P, right, Takashi~?**

 **Mori: *The silent and tall fucker nods like the silent and tall fucker that he is***

 **Nari: Let's get going already!**

Commoners To Princesses!

Chapter 3

A Deal With Satan!

Nari frowned softly as she nodded at Kyoya, before she took her place next to Mali. She had a bit of a sickening feeling settling in her stomach, but wasn't letting it show as she watched Mali have an animated conversation with Haruhi and Momoka.

'What could that boy want..? He seems like he handles the business side of this place, since Tamaki-sama doesn't seem like he knows what he's doing most the time.'

Not long after the scene with the two snobby females, did the club activities end. And that was where Nari found herself in a staring contest with Kyoya, as Mali looked between the two with a soft pout from concern.

"Those two were regular customers of ours. How do you expect to pay us back the money we lost from them?" Kyoya asked the girls, though it was more directed at Nari then it was at Mali.

"So, the two bitches leaving is our problem, when we don't have control over how we grew up?" Nari said with a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms, annoyed.

"If the school didn't want commoners in it, why would they offer the chance for intelligent or foreign students to come here in the first place?" Nari said as she raised an eyebrow at Kyoya, as Mali put her hand on her arm worriedly.

"I don't make the rules of the school, but I do help to keep order in the Host Club. Money is lost, and the debt must be repaid." Kyoya explained as the glare from his glasses hid his stern, cold gaze.

Nari scoffed softly before holding her chin in thought, while Mali frowned softly at this. 'He's punishing us, even though we didn't do anything wrong?'

She was jolted out of her thoughts as Nari clapped her hands together, before her eyes widened at what she had to say. "I will work as a maid or a musical act for your club, so long as my sister can visit to see Haruhi. She can play with me as well, if it's asked of her by the guests. But if you give me a girly costume, I won't wear it if it's pink or yellow." 'Or if it brings to light what I don't want to be seen.' Nari knew she wasn't in a position to make demands more than what she already asked.

"O-Onee you can't do that...let me do it, I don't mind…" Mali spoke up as she looked at her sister with her wide, hazel eyes, worry clear as day in them.

What caught her off guard, was when Nari enveloped her in a gentle embrace. "I'll be fine. You'll be happy." She whispered softly into her younger twin's ear, before letting her go.

As Mali blushed a light red at this, she and Nari both turned to look at Tamaki, to see his personality change as he sat on his 'throne'. "Starting tomorrow, you will pay us back with your body. You are now a Hostess!"

The sisters had a sweatdrop moment as they looked at each other slowly, not catching Haruhi's slightly sympathetic gaze or the fact the brothers were smirking.

"I think we're fucked." Nari said bluntly, to which Mali nodded in confirmation of this. "Yes. Yes we are."

~~This is a Line Break?~~

The sisters were on their way inside the school, both slightly worried about how the day would go. And today there apparel was even stranger than it had been yesterday.

Mali was wearing a black shirt that had the Flying Mint Bunny on it, with a few decorative rips here and there, green converse and dark blue skinny jeans. Her hair was held back in two, messily braided twintails that rested on her shoulder.

Nari, was almost reserved with her attire. She had a loose purple sweater over her frame, her hands dwarfed by the sleeves as the sweater itself revealed a slight hint to her curves, and the edges of a grey button up shirt were visible, black flats with her brace somewhat visible under her black pants from it's shape. Her hair, was as unruly as ever as it stayed a bit past her hips.

Once they took a seat in class, Mali offered Haruhi a shy smile, as Nari watched silently. "G-Good morning, Haru-kun." She greeted her friend as her cheeks were just starting to get the pale red color.

"Good morning Mali-san, Nari-san." Haruhi returned the greeting with that polite smile, which made the younger twin giggle softly.

'She really is falling for him...' Nari thought for a moment before turning her attention to the front of the class. Today was going to be a long day for the sisters, and they both knew it.

As soon as the bell rang, signalling that classes were done for the day, Mali took Nari's hand and began dragging her to the Host Club's room. Squawking out of her thoughts, Nari sighed as she smiled slightly at her sister's excitement.

'It's good that she's happy...but I hope that it can last.' She thought bittersweetly as they neared the room. Once they were there, they opened the doors, assaulted by rose petals again.

Not even two seconds after they entered however, did Kyoya nod towards the brothers, motioning towards the sisters. They grabbed Nari and began dragging her, ignoring her squawk of surprise.

Nari was dragged into the stalls they had for changing rooms, before she began thrashing against them. After her struggle, she ended up kicking them out of the small room. "The hell am I letting you change my clothes!"

Despite hearing them whine about it, Nari sighed softly from relief. She didn't want any males seeing her naked. She may have been open with most things, but she was conservative on sensual things.

For a moment, she was calm as she turned around to change. That is, until she saw the 'uniform' that they left for her. And then the scream was heard, to all of the hosts ears.

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" Was audible to the hosts, and to Mali, who looked towards the back of the room with wide eyes. "What did you leave for her to wear?"

"Just a costume that suits what the Host Club is for, Mali-san." Kyoya explained as he continued writing in his notebook, as Mali had a sweatdrop moment at this.

"She sounds angry…" She looked down, still a bit worried. However, she soon grew annoyed at Tamaki's outburst. "Oh I can't wait to see how my new daughter looks! She'll be just as wonderful as Haruhi~!"

"Tamaki-senpai, neither Nari-san or I are your daughters." Haruhi's deadpan tone put Tamaki into the corner to grow mushrooms. "The hell would I be the child of someone as obnoxious as Suoh-senpai."

Tamaki's body was stabbed with an arrow that was engraved with the word on it, with Mali not paying them any mind as Nari came into view. The hosts had varied reactions to her apparel.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave a smirk, along with a thumb's up in approval. Mori and Kyoya were indifferent to Nari, Haruhi had a slightly confused expression, as Honey had his big smile on his face. "You look pretty, Nari-chan!" That is, until they noticed the brace she had.

The girl in question, was wearing an almost Lolita-esque black maid's dress and equally girly white apron over it, that wasn't tied yet in the back. She wasn't able to wear her pants with the outfit, letting the world see her pale legs and the awkward brace that was on her left leg. There were three noticeable locks on it, at her ankle, upper thigh, and at her kneecap, where the brace was mostly designed for, as Nari looked at Mali with a twitching smile.

"Help me tie it in place, Imouto?" Her voice was, to everyone else's ears, calm. Though Mali knew she hated the costume. "Nari-san, is it difficult to put most things on around that brace?" Kyoya questioned with veiled curiosity, as he was writing in his black notebook while Mali was helping their errand girl.

"It's...not exactly easy, Ootori-senpai. Things like this, don't really help but I don't feel like I have a choice in the matter...I just wish this was longer..." Nari said with a soft frown, her gaze falling to her left leg as she could see the scar poking around her brace, where her fibula would be. She wasn't comfortable in the outfit, because it was a bit too snug for her liking, as it revealed her fuller frame, and ample attributes.

"The club will soon be open. Keep in mind that the guests, wouldn't approve of your colorful language." He warned her before he began walking to his table, as Mali finished tying the apron on her sister. "There we go."

As Nari looked at Mali's wide smile, she let her own scowl melt into a small smile. Seeing her dear sister smile like that, made it that much more tolerable, as the Hosts prepared for the day's events.

~~This is a Chapter End?~~

 **Oh dear, I hope I'm doing alright. I always overthink things when I try to write anything, be it a character sheet or a chapter, literally anything. That's why it's taking me so long to find a job, I keep fumbling over how to do my resume right! In any case, here's a sneak peak at the next chapter!**

 _ **Today, You're A Hostess!**_

 _ **"Nari-san, what happened to your leg?"**_

 _ **"Imouto-chan, why not play a duet with me?"**_

 _ **"Wait, Ootori-senpai, you're the Mama of this dysfunctional family Suoh-senpai created?"**_

 _ **"Onee-chan, what do you think of Haruhi-kun?"**_

 _ **"Stop touching already!"**_

 **Alright! I think that covers it ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Today, You're A Hostess!

**Okay, so I'm trying this again after two years roughly of a silence. I'm way behind, and I'm still very sorry for my sudden drop off the face of the Earth. But, I'm trying to get back into writing. I'll still have a sporadic chapter posting, but I will try!**

 **Anywho, I own nothing of Ouran High School Host Club, the story and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Nari Tachibana belongs to me, and Mali belongs to LovableDork 8P. Without further ado, on to the next chapter!**

Commoners To Princesses

Chapter 4

Today, You're A Hostess!

The club room filled with chatter from all around, as Nari was taking empty plates and teacups carefully onto her tray to clean in the kitchen. Mali was watching her sister from where she sat to be hosted by Haruhi, a soft frown over her features as she tried to see how Nari was faring, pain-wise.

The brace wasn't just for show, after all, as Nari was wincing slightly every so often when she had a lot of things that she was carrying. "Mali-san, are you alright?" The question that brought her back to attention, was from none other then Haruhi. The Natural Type, had an expression akin to worry before the gathered guests received an answer from the younger twin.

"Oh! I-I'm fine, just...I'm hoping that Onee-chan isn't in too much pain. She didn't take her medicine during lunch today..." Mali trailed off, her cheeks a soft pink color as Momoka and Kimiko look at their classmate with large smiles. She almost thought they had stars in their eyes, but she could just be imagining things.

"It's so sweet of you to worry about your sister, Mali-san!" Came the reply from Momoka, before Kimiko piped in with her two cents, so to speak. "If I did have a little sister, I would hope to get along with her as well as you get along with Nari-san."

"They have a point, Mali-san. It's refreshing seeing such a bond between sisters, when most siblings I've seen only fight all the time." Haruhi said, putting in his two cents as he offered a slight smile. "I wouldn't know what it's like to have a sibling, but I'm glad to see you two care about each other so."

And at that moment, Nari returned from the kitchen to clean up the table that her sister was sitting at. "Sorry for not clearing this sooner, everyone. I have the next set, however. So I hope you enjoy it." Despite the pained expression she had walking to the table, the new waitress offered them a warm smile that actually reached her eyes.

"Nari-san, what happened to your leg?" Kimiko asked with concern, but before the waitress could answer her, Kyoya had gotten the attention of them all with what he said to the sisters. "It would appear as if you're being requested to play, Nari-san. I suggest finishing with the tables as soon as possible, so you can entertain the guests." And with those departing words, the Shadow King stepped away to return to his table, still writing in notebook.

The waitress exhaled softly, soon looking to her sister with a slight smile. "Imouto-chan, why not play a duet with me?" The younger took a moment, before she returned the smile. "You must want to play that piece, then...and you have what goes with it, right?" At this question, the older let out a laugh that was louder then she had intended it to be, for all of the guests had turned to see what it was about.

Mali stood up, moving towards her sisters second bag, which was labeled Magic Bag in bright red letters before she started searching it. "Onee-chan, you brought them! Wonderful~!" The youngest twirled in place, joining her sister in the laughter before she helped her with the rest of the tables. The guests had tried asking what was going on, but they didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Aww come on, Mali-san~." Hikaru would move to Mali's right side, leaning in as if to whisper in her ear as he snaked an arm around her waist. Kaoru, moved his arm to her shoulders from the left side before leaning in as well, his left hand cupping her jaw as the girl froze. "Won't you give us at least a hint~?"

"Please refrain from touching Imouto, unless she asks for your permission." While their attention was diverted from the squealing guests, the Little Devil hosts and Mali turned to see a rather angry Nari, who had a purple aura around her frame, a mask over the top half of her face with odd ears at the sides, and a bow in her right hand. The boys seemed to smirk for a moment, before pouting as they withdrew their arms.

Kyoya had been sending the twins warning glances, as if to tell them they needed to let the girls perform for the guests before they attempted to bring them into their act. And that was when everyone noticed the mask Nari held out to her sister. It was a full face mask instead, and vastly different from the one that she herself wore.

Mali smiled, gingerly taking the mask as the two walked over to the piano and cello to play. Once the two were in their proper places, and Mali had adjusted her mask over her face, did the two actually perform. The soft gasps among the guests was lost, as they watched the sisters perform, with Nari's playing of the cello soon filling the halls.

Their gasps, were because the two looked happy in their own ways. Mali, with a visibly relaxed frame, and Nari, with an almost unsettling and large grin from what they saw of her features. The music seemed to fit the masks, as it was slow in the beginning with a dark whimsical tone to it. But the slow pace didn't last long, as the music they played was almost befitting of a dance.

The effect their playing had, created a vivid image to all who listened and watched. They could see the story being told by the sisters, of a dance between a beautiful lie, and an ugly truth. A dance between Life, and Death.

~~This is a Line Break?~~

When the sisters finished their performance, they took each others hands and bowed politely to the Hosts and their guests. They weren't expecting, however, the guests to break out into loud squeals and cheers. Or Tamaki to hug them around the neck tightly. "Oh my beautiful daughters! Aren't you proud Mommy? They made such a lovely song for our guests to listen to!"

"Stop touching already!" Nari snapped at Tamaki, causing their 'Daddy' to enter a corner and try to grow mushrooms. His particular guests, used to his antics at this point in time, were trying to comfort him while finding it almost adorable that he acted in such a manner. Mali had giggled softly, pulling away to properly put away their masks as Kyoya sighed softly in irritation.

"You know that you're not supposed to call me that during club hours, Tamaki." At this, Nari raised an eyebrow at her upperclassman. And the lightbulb finally went off in her mind, to the point it could be seen in her expression as she tilted her head curiously. "Wait, Ootori-senpai, you're the Mama of this dysfunctional family that Suoh-senpai created?"

"Technically speaking, you'd be correct. I already have five children and I'm not even out of high school yet. Where has my youth gone?" In a rare moment of humor, the Shadow King pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, creating his rather signature glare as Tamaki seemingly recovered before returning to his table.

Now rather amused, Nari shook her head as she put away the bow for the cello, returning to her duties as the waitress. Though, she did start to favor her right side more as she walked.

~~This is a Line Break?~~

With the host club hours over, the hosts and musicians began cleaning up the music room in a mostly comfortable silence. As the sisters carefully swept the floor, the youngest would poke the oldest's ribs gently. "Hey, Onee? I got a question for you." Her tone was soft, just barely above a whisper as the slightly shorter sister looked up from the floor.

"Of course, Imouto. We're almost done cleaning up, so I'll be able to answer you better when we leave." Satisfied by the answer, the two continued sweeping the floors before they waved goodbye to everyone. They had to leave earlier, along with Haruhi, considering they didn't have drivers or cars like their rich club members. When the two were out of the school and on their bike and scooter respectively, did Mali ask the question that had been bouncing around in her head.

"Onee-chan, what do you think of Haruhi-kun?" This, didn't entirely surprise Nari, considering the fact that two quiet classmates did have a bit in common to talk about during lunch and hosting hours. "Well, I suppose that he's a decent guy. I don't know enough to give a proper view or opinion of him however. But...I don't feel anything dark from him."

At this, Mali smiled softly before nodding in understanding. "Haruhi is kind...I hope we all can be really good friends, not only with Haruhi, but the rest of the Hosts as well." They slowed down to wait, for their turn to actually make it across the street, before Nari chuckled at her sisters words. "Perhaps...maybe this time, we won't get hurt."

~~This is a Chapter End?~~

 **Alright! So, now that this chapter is out of the way, I'm going to say right now that I'm sorry. I'm always nervous when it comes to writing anything, and this is no different. I'm honestly just winging it as I go for the story with the sisters, so perhaps an input from you lovelies can help with it's progression! Moreso, on a romantic standpoint. I don't know who, or if the sisters should end up with any of our lovely hosts. I have my favorites, sure, but I'm curious what y'all think. I'm going to put up a poll soon on my profile, for any who are still reading this story. Without further ado, here's a preview of what to expect in Chapter 5: Enter Renge, The Lady Manager!**

 _ **"Onee, why do you think everyone's crying?"**_

 _ **"Mali-chan, what do you think of Hikaru and Kaoru?"**_

 _ **"Nari-san, why is it that you perform the supportive half of the music you play with your sister?"**_

 _ **"Where do you get off labeling everyone, when you stereotype them based on your first impression?"**_

 _ **"Just, let the issue go for now."**_

 **And there you have it! Goodbye for now everyone!**


End file.
